La primera vez
by lilycobain
Summary: e.e Pues... La primera vez de ¡Sasuke y Hinata! (Lemon) Ojala os guste :D


Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

+ La primera vez +

Habían llegado a Konoha a la una de la mañana, la misión que el actual Hokage: Kakashi Hatake les había encomendado fue todo un éxito.

Pasaron por las grandes puertas y caminaron en silencio hacia el distrito Uchiha. Sasuke y Hinata ya llevaban un año de relación y tres meses de haberla hecho pública frente a toda la aldea, el Hokage y el querido padre de la chica.

Al principio Hiashi se había opuesto a la relación, pero Hinata por una vez en su vida se rebelo contra su padre, en el tema de su romance con el Uchiha. El patriarca termino de aceptarlo al no poder hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke soltó su mano para posarla sobre la cintura femenina y atraerla hacia el, en un abrazo posesivo, Hinata hizo lo mismo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Llegaron ante las enormes puertas de los terrenos Uchiha, Sasuke abrió la puerta, y soltando a su novia la empujo levemente para que esta entrara. La siguió y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

La peliazul admiraba las casas con los logotipos pintados en ellas, y soñando despierta, se imagino a Sasuke y a ella jugando con sus hijos. Cuando estos crecieran hasta ser unos adultos, vivirían en el mismo distrito con sus hijos, y a su vez los hijos de sus hijos, hasta restaurar a todo el clan.

Salió de su ensoñación al sentir los varoniles brazos del azabache sobre su cintura, y sus manos en su estomago. Se sintió estremecer al sentir pequeños besos húmedos que este le daba por su cuello; y las mordidas que le daba al lóbulo de su oreja. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

El chico utilizo su barbilla para poder descubrirle su hombro y besárselo, Hinata ante esto lo tomo entre su mano, acariciándolo, incitándolo a seguir, para después subir y enredar sus delgados dedos en su cabello.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que una fría briza paso erizándoles la piel. La Hyuga lo jalo de la mano para caminar hacia el interior de la casa principal, donde el Uchiha habitaba. Sasuke la siguió hipnotizado por el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar, como si quisiera seducirlo. Claro que esta acción Hinata la hacia inconscientemente.

Llegaron hasta el umbral de la puerta, y, como en la entrada a los terrenos, el chico la dejo pasar primero como todo un caballero.

Cerro la puerta con el pie, alcanzando a la chica la abrazo por la espalda, acariciando por sobre la chamarra su plano estomago.

—Sasuke…— giro entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos oscuros pozos que la miraban con amor. Poso sus labios en los de el, besándolo lentamente.

El Uchiha correspondiendo, poso sus frías manos por la pequeña espalda, bajo hasta llegar al borde de la chamarra y metió sus manos, sintió la tela de la playera de rejillas de la chica y repitió el mismo movimiento. Tocando su suave piel, sintió la calidez que esta desprendía, contagiándose.

Dio un leve respingo.

Movió sus manos al cuello y espalda masculina, repartiendo caricias, haciéndolo suspirar.

—Hinata— susurro contra sus labios, sintiendo perder el poco control ante las tiernas caricias en su ancha espalda.

Con su lengua rozo su labio inferior, pidiéndole la entrada a su dulce boca. La peliazul la abrió, dando su consentimiento, y enredo su lengua con la masculina. Los dos ladearon la cabeza para tener más acceso, enfrascándose en el movimiento de sus lenguas al compas de sus apasionantes caricias.

Interrumpió el beso cargando a Hinata hacia su habitación, donde la depósito suavemente en su cama, se posiciono sobre ella para seguir besándola. La tomo por su pequeña cintura, recorriéndola hasta sus anchas caderas y seguir bajando hasta sus muslos, subió y volvió a bajar recorriéndola sutilmente.

Hinata con gran nerviosismo, dirigió sus manos hacia la terminación de la negra playera del chico, subiéndola con lentitud y rozando con sus yemas la blanca piel del azabache.

Al sentir mover la tela, se separo lo suficiente para poder quitársela completamente, dejando su torso desnudo ante la vista femenina.

Miro embelsada el trabajado torso de su novio, sus pectorales y abdomen definidos le daban la impresión de estar ante un dios griego.

Sonrió ladinamente al ver su sonrojo esparcido por sus pálidas mejillas.

Volvió a acostarse sobre ella, esta vez entre sus piernas. Beso su cuello, aspirando su aroma y dejando apenas visibles marcas de sus dientes sobre su piel.

Apretó con sus piernas la cintura del chico, dejando sus pies en las pantorrillas masculinas, pegando sus sexos.

—Hmmm— susurro en su oído con deseo.

Con lentitud bajo la cremallera de su enorme chamarra, quitándosela, la lanzo. En un ágil movimiento hizo lo mismo con la playera de rejillas, dejándola en su sostén blanco de encaje.

Se relamió los labios al ver un punto rosado erguido trasluciéndose orgulloso por sobre la blanca tela, sin mas preámbulos dirigió su boca ahí, paso su lengua eróticamente, dejando rastros de su saliva en el sostén.

La miro cerrar sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, se veía tan adorable y deseosa.

De repente, simulo una penetración chocando su abultado miembro entre la entrepierna femenina, ante esto Hinata sintió una corriente viajar por toda su espalda, arqueándose levemente. Aprovecho esto para poder desabrocharle la tela que cubría sus enormes pechos, estos dieron un brinquito ante la repentina liberación.

Estrujo el pecho izquierdo, mientras pellizcaba el pezón derecho. Hinata se aferraba a las sabanas y jadeaba ante los movimientos que el azabache le daba a sus pechos. Con suma vergüenza intento quitarle los pantalones, rozando repetidas veces su manos con el duro y abultado miembro.

Se sentía arder ante el calor que empezaba a sentir dentro de su cuerpo y en su pene. Con dificultad logro quitarse los pantalones, pero procedió a quitarse también sus bóxer, dejando a la vista su erecta hombría ante la vista femenina. Aprovecho el momento para deshacerse de los pantalones femeninos, dejando ver su braga blanca de encaje.

Salió de su shock al sentir caricias en su parte baja, dándose cuenta de que era la mano de Sasuke que la tocaba lentamente, pasando sus dedos por sus pliegues y entretenerse en esa perla que le saco un sonoro gemido. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir varias descargas por su espalda ante los rápidos movimientos que el chico le seguía dando a su clítoris.

—¡Ah! — dio un gritito de sorpresa, placer y dolor al sentir un dedo en su entrada, abriéndose paso entre sus paredes.

Metió y saco su dedo repetidas veces, logrando que se mojara un poco.

El rostro de Hinata adquirió completamente un tono escarlata, al ver como el azabache se llevaba su dedo a la boca y lo lamia como si fuese su dulce favorito.

Agarro la tela de la única pieza que le impedía ver a Hinata como Dios la trajo al mundo, la deslizo por sus torneadas piernas hasta sus tobillos, admirando su mojada intimidad. La peliazul junto sus piernas con vergüenza, pero el Uchiha las separo gentilmente para besar, lamer y morder su monte.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! — gimió, dirigiendo su mano a la cabeza del chico para pegarla mas a su intimidad, y que este no parara.

Metió su lengua en la entrada de la chica, sintiendo el exquisito sabor de sus fluidos, escuchándola pedir por mas, metió dos dedos en su cavidad mientras llevaba su boca a su clítoris, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, moviendo sus manos al compas, mientras la veía retorcerse de placer.

—¡SASUKE! — gimió sonoramente.

Sintió humedad sobre su barbilla, la había hecho experimentar su primer orgasmo.

Subió hasta quedar cara a cara, sintiendo su aliento salir con rapidez estrellándose contra sus labios. Sonrió con suficiencia. Tomo entre sus manos su miembro para restregarlo en la mojada intimidad, pasándolo varias veces por encima de su clítoris. Se detuvo al ubicar la húmeda entrada y poco a poco fue entrando en ella, abriéndose paso por sus estrechas paredes.

Cerro los ojos ante el pinchazo que sintió en su parte baja, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando sus sonrosadas mejillas para después perderse entre su cabello.

Sasuke al ver esto, dirigió su boca a los montes de carne que se alzaban ante el, con el propósito de que se acostumbrase a su intrusión, pasando su lengua por todo el pecho, lamiendo la aureola y evitando el erecto pezón.

Fijo su atención en el otro monte, se acerco a el a lamer y morder, para después succionar repetidas veces su pezón, haciendo sonidos de pequeñas explosiones.

Movió levemente su cadera, creando fricción entre su sexo y el miembro de el. Gruño sonoramente ante aquel repentino movimiento, se aferro a sus carnosas caderas y levantándola un poco la embistió enterrándose lo más profundo en ella.

—¡Oh, nena! Estas tan caliente y estrecha— empezó con un lento vaivén de caderas.

—Ah, Ah… Sasuke— jadeaba al sentirlo entrar y salir de ella.

Entraba, salía. Entraba, salía. Entraba, y volvía salir.

—¡Ma-mas ra-rapido! — imploro.

El chico la obedeció, penetrándola más rápido, más profundo.

—¡Hinata! — gruño al sentir como sus paredes se contraía apretando deliciosamente su miembro.

Salió de ella, ganándose un puchero. Se acostó a su lado mientras jalaba a una sorprendida peliazul, pues creyó que el había acabado ya.

—Siéntate, nena— le señalo su miembro con la mirada.

Obedeció, sentándose a horcadas en su pelvis. El azabache la tomo de sus caderas para poder alzarla, tomo su miembro, y la bajo poco a poco hasta estar dentro de ella.

—Hmmm— cerró los ojos y hecho su cabeza para atrás.

—Brinca, salta mi amor.

La chica asintió. Puso sus manos sobre su abdomen y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos, metiendo y sacando el erecto miembro de su entrada.

Miraba embelsado el rebotar de los enormes pechos por la fuerza de las estocadas que se daba Hinata con su miembro. La tomo de sus bien formadas nalgas para ayudarla a impulsarse, penetrándola y haciéndola gemir de placer.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Au! — lo miro a los ojos ante la nalgada que le había propinado el Uchiha, este sonreía de lado al ver como se arqueaba al tocarla muy a fondo— ¡Mas, Sasuke!

Enderezo su cuerpo, quedando sentando en su cama con Hinata cabalgándolo. Tomo entre su boca el pezón derecho, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, haciéndola perder la cordura. Hinata jadeaba ante la actividad que hacia, se abrazo al chico acelerando sus brincos, gimiendo en su oído.

Se sentía venir en ella, abruptamente salió. La peliazul lo miro sin entender.

—A cuatro— menciono intentando normalizar su respiración.

De nuevo la Hyuga le obedeció. Se apoyo sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, dejando su trasero a merced del Uchiha. Se acerco a ella por atrás, restregando su hombría en su intimidad, le volvió a dar una nalgada, dejándosela rosada. La chica reprimió un gemido ante esa acción.

De una sola estocada entro en ella, dejándose en volver nuevamente por la estreches y calidez que desprendía su sexo. Tomándola de las caderas, inicio un vaivén animal.

Entrando y saliendo. Entrando y saliendo, como una bestia en celo. La penetraba, certero y profundo. La visión de la Hyuga se torno borrosa por el placer que el azabache le daba, sentía temblar sus brazos y piernas al sentir un nudo formarse en su vientre para después irse soltando poco a poco, haciéndola estremecer.

—¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Así…MAS! — gritaba como enloquecida.

Sentía de nuevo sus paredes contraerse, pero esta vez no se detuvo sino que acelero, eyaculando en su interior. La peliazul llego a su segundo orgasmo, logrando liberar ese nudo en su vientre, para después llegar a otro al sentirlo correrse en ella.

Hinata callo a la cama agotada, respirando entrecortadamente por la actividad recién realizada. Para ser su primera vez, había sido… ¡WOW!

Sasuke, rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la Hyuga, atrayéndola hacia el, quedando cara a cara. Tomo la sabana para cobijarse.

—Te amo, Hinata— le beso la frente, para después pegar la suya con la de ella.

—También te amo, Sasuke— dijo un tanto sonrojada.

Se sentía feliz al haberse entregado al Uchiha en cuerpo y alma, y que este le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

El que ella le haya entregado su virginidad, su primera vez, lo hacia dichoso. Le hacia saber que el seria el único hombre en su vida al cual amara y respetara, porque cuando una mujer le entrega ese momento especial a un hombre, donde los sentimientos y la intimidad se mezclan, hacen un acto maravilloso, donde se unen dos almas.

Entregándose al amor mismo.

FIN

Bien, antes que nada le quiero agradecer a varias personas que, en anteriores historias (Disfraz, Despedida y Los ex no regresan), me dejaron ¡reviews! :D

_Anime love,__ Mangetsu Hyuga, hinatacris, Angela , Ghost Princess, KEI IWAKAMI, Anthea Hiddleston Cumberbatch, kasai shinju, Andy, Guest, asuanarc, RukiaNeechan_ y, y, y etc. ¡GRACIAS!

Algunos les agradecí por medio de e.e' ¿Inbox? XD

Como diría mi mejor amiga Patricia "Hay no se" je.

Bueno, les deseo las mejor de las vibras.

Hasta luego


End file.
